El hecho de que no puedas verme
by kuniko04
Summary: Ichigo aunque no puedas verme, yo si podre hacerlo... Esas palabras, aunque trataron de ser una broma, son ciertas... y no sabes ichigo lo doloroso que es verte y que tu no me puedas devolver la mirada (One-shot IchiRuki a mi manera xD)


**One-shot dedicado a Elisa20, la verdad estaba deprimida cuando escribi esto x'D**

* * *

**Capítulo único: El que no me veas**

**Pov. Rukia**

_-Esta es nuestra despedida, Ichigo- le digo en aire nostálgico_

_-Eso parece- respondió simplemente_

_-¿Qué? No te pongas tan triste, aunque no seas capaz de verme, yo puedo seguir viéndote-le dije infantilmente_

_-¿Qué? ¡Escuchar eso no me hace nada feliz! ¡Y no me estaba poniendo sentimental!… diles a todos que les deseo lo mejor_

_-Está bien_

_-Adiós Rukia… Gracias_

Es definitivo… ya no puede verme, Ishida, Inoue y Sado me miran con lastima ¿Tan patética me veo? Inclino mi cabeza en señal de despedida y me marcho. No puedo seguir allí, tengo un nudo en mi garganta el cual se quiere soltar… ya muy lejos de ellos me detengo y dejo caer mis insolentes lágrimas -_no debo llorar, no debo- _es lo único que pienso. ¡¿Pero como no hacerlo?! ¡Alguien que me diga cómo no llorar! ¡Alguien que me diga cómo no pensar en ese imbécil!

Mejor me devuelvo a la Sociedad de la almas… definitivamente allí estaré mejor, tendré la compañía de la gente que conocí mucho antes que a Ichigo. Estaré con Renji y nii-sama. Sí, definitivamente estaré mejor…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

¿Por qué hago esto? Estoy en la casa de Ichigo, se sentaron todos como familia a cenar, nadie me puede ver… bueno quizás Karin, pero creo que prefiere ignorarme para no hacer sufrir a su hermano…

Se siente vacio el estar al lado del idiota, y que él no se percate de mi presencia… ¿podría ocupar mi Gigai y venir a visitarlo? ¡NO! ¡Eso definitivamente es ser egoísta! Si él me ve… yo solo sería la muestra de todo lo que perdió…

Quizás no deba volver mañana…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez en su habitación, no soy capaz de volver a ver a su familia, pero creo que fue un error haber venido aquí, a su pieza. Pues me trae nostalgia… hace que recuerde cuando nos encontramos, todas las noches que dormí en su armario e incluso todas nuestras peleas. Pero es curioso… aunque estoy en su habitación el no está aquí… ¿Dónde estará? Quizás tenga clases extras por todos los días que ha faltado a clases… no entiendo el sistema educacional de los humanos, pero bueno…

Escucho pasos… son los de Ichigo, así que después de todo estaba en casa… entra a su cuarto cubierto tan solo con una toalla, se acaba de dar una ducha… su cabello y su cuerpo mojado, siento que me está dando calor… ¿Por qué es tan atractivo? ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?!

-¡Ichigo pervertido vístete!- le grito

Es inútil, no sabe que estoy aquí… ¡Por dios! ¡Se acaba de quitar la toalla! Su miembro es tan… grande. ¿Me dolería mucho si…? ¡INSISTO! ¡¿POR QUÉ PIENSO EN ESTAS COSAS?! Qué bueno… ya se vistió… quizás mi imaginación se detenga un poco. Mejor me voy, volveré mañana…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Ichigo perdón- le digo inútilmente- se que no me puedes escuchar… pero debo decirte que ayer no pude venir porque tenía una misión… además, no vendré por un tiempo, Byakuya nii-sama dice que me hace mal venir a verte todos los días… y posiblemente tenga razón, adiós.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En 4 meses no he venido a ver a Ichigo… estoy nerviosa, no sé de que, en total, se que no me vera. Entro a su habitación, él se encuentra durmiendo algo desabrigado…

-¡Idiota!- le grito- ¿Por qué duermes sin taparte bien? ¿No ves que te puedes enfermar?

Me resigno, y termino arropándolo… soy una idiota, no debería hacer eso, pero no me importa, no quiero que su salud se dañe… por otro lado, inconscientemente me acuesto a su lado… apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y lloro estúpidamente.

-Ichigo- dijo despacio, como si lo fuese a despertar, aunque sé que no es así- ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que estoy junto a ti?

De pronto Ichigo se estremece y se despierta de la nada, ve hacia a todos lados y susurra _-diablos Rukia, por un segundo creí que estabas aquí-_ luego de eso se volvió a recostar e intento dormir… el hecho de que haya dicho esa frase hizo que llegara a una conclusión… tendré que dejar de venir a verlo

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¡Ichigo!-le grito aunque no me escuche, estoy emocionada- ¡Te traigo buenas noticias! Sé que no me escucharas… pero te las tengo que decir, pero antes que nada… perdón por no haber venido a verte… aun pasado ya 13 meses desde que te vine a ver ¡Pero no importa! ¡Tengo que decirte que seré teniente! ¡Ocupare el puesto de Kaien-dono! ¡Estoy tan feliz y orgullosa! ¡Ya quiero que me veas con mi nueva insignia! Y la otra noticia es para ti ¡Te vamos a devolver tus poderes! ¡Urahara, tu padre, yo y todos en la sociedad de almas vamos a devolvértelos Ichigo! ¡Por fin nos veremos de nuevo!

* * *

**A alguien le gusto?**

**Es obvio que esto no sucedio x'D Pero me hubiera gustado que asi fuera :3**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n_n**


End file.
